Project Summary: The Drosophila Genomics Resource Center (DGRC) supports the international community of scientists utilizing Drosophila melanogaster for biomedical research. The mission of the DGRC is to 1) provide broad access to genomics resources by acquiring, archiving, curating, and distributing genomics resources including clones, vectors, and cell lines; 2) facilitate effective use of these genomics resources by providing guidance and support; and 3) improve the genomics resources and protocols available for Drosophila research. By preserving vital research materials and distributing them efficiently, the DGRC assures economical access and enhances scientific rigor and reproducibility. The first aim of this proposal is to continue and strengthen the successful DGRC programs for acquiring, distributing genomics resources and facilitating their effective use. This will include augmenting and updating data management systems, the web interface and user support, as well as continuing the effective cost recovery program. The goal is to maximize the long-term viability of the DGRC and its benefits to users and the NIH. The second aim is to increase the utility of Drosophila as a model system by generating new resources through four projects: 1) surveying the transfection and CRISPR/Cas9 efficiency of gene tagging across modENCODE cell lines, 2) generating a universal CRISPR/Cas9 based transfection toolkit for the insertion of constructs and the subsequent ability to generate stable transformants in any Drosophila cell line, 3) establishing a neuroblast cell line as a model for stem cell biology, and 4) creating new metabolic sensors for characterizing physiological processes in cell lines and Drosophila tissues.